Smoke
SummaryEdit Tomas Vrbada, commonly known as Smoke is a ninja assassin of the Lin Kuei Clan, and an ally of Kuai Liang. After discovering that the members of their clan were going to be automated into machines, they refused to follow them and fled. His fate depends on the timeline as he was converted into a Cyborg in the original timeline and resurrected as a Revenant in the current one. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Smoke; real name is Tomas Vrbada Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Ninja Assassin, Cyborg | Human/Enenra, Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Smoke Manipulation, Logia Intangibility, Teleportation, Can inflict internal damage, Has limited Mind Control with his gas, Invisibility, Self-Destruction (As a Cyborg) | All base abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to do this like the other characters and fought with Sareena) | At least City Block level+ (Defeated Kano, Sektor, Reptile, Kitana and Shang Tsung morphed as Bi-Han in MK9. In MKX as a Revenant, he fought with Johnny Cage, Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Defeated Reptile and kept up with Takeda Takahashi) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level | At least City Block level+ (Immortality makes him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High. Virtually Tireless as a cyborg (Seeing as he's just a cyborg that doesn't need any rest or nourishment) and as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His kunai | None notable. Intelligence: Above Average; skilled combatant, and AI level as a cyborg. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spear: Smoke would send out a rope tipped with a Kunai at the end to impale the victim and pull them through the air towards him. In his cyborg form, Smoke would catapult a trident-like spear from his chest rather than his arm. * Teleport Punch: Smoke teleports behind his opponent, punching them in the head. This is taken from Scorpion. * Leg Takedown: Smoke trips the opponent with a leg scissor takedown. * Smokeycut: Smoke goes underground and then teleports under the opponent, performing a vertical uppercut, hitting them on the way up. * Air Throw: While in the air, Smoke grabs the opponent and throws them back on the ground. * Invisibility: Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. ** Vanish: Turns Smoke completely invisible. * Smoke Away/Smoke Towards: Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards or backwards. ** Phase Away/Phase Towards: Smoke dashes at a longer distance with increased invincibility. * Teleport: Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. ** Smokeport: In addition to the two hits, Smoke will jump down from above and attack the opponent. * Smoke Cloud: Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack, similar to Noob Saibot's Black Hole. ** Smoke Bomb: The smoke column goes higher, can trap mid-air opponents and hit (but not teleport) opponents when they are laying down. * Shake: Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. ** Vibration: Not only can it counter projectile but it can now counter most melee attacks with the exception of low melee attacks and X-Rays. * Burn Out: Smoke teleport-punches his opponent, then runs behind them and delivers a German Suplex which slams the opponent's head onto the ground, breaking their skull and neck. Then, while they are trying to get up, Smoke kicks them in the face, breaking their skull even more. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline